Blog użytkownika:Skipper1899/Heart of a Chief, Soul of a Dragon
Hej, to będzie mój pierwszy blog o tematyce HTTYD, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba :) #1 BUM! Skipper z głośnym hukiem wylądowała na wyspie, przy okazji łamiąc kilka drzew i podpalając niezły kawał lasu. Syknęła, gdy poczuła gwałtowny ból w kostce, na którą upadła, jednak podciągnęła się na sterczącej obok gałęzi drzewa i dzielnie stanęła na nogach. Teraz priorytetem było odnalezienie Błyskawicy, która została zestrzelony z nieba przez Albrechta Perfidnego i jego Łupieżców. Skipper nie wiedziała, czemu ją zaatakowali, była jednak pewna, że to nie ona była celem ataku i po prostu zaszła pomyłka. Skąd ta pewność? Łupieżcy celowali do niej z okrzykiem "Poddaj się, Czkawko i oddaj nam Nocną Furię!" Cóż, nie miała pojęcia kim jest ten Czkawka, ale smoka na pewno nie miała zamiaru im oddawać, szczególnie, że przez tą ich pechową pomyłkę Błyskawica została ranna. Czkawka, Czkawka, Czkawka... Wiedziała, że skądś zna to imię, nie mogła jednak skojarzyć skąd. Widocznie on również miał Nocną Furię i dlatego wzięli ją za niego. No ale żeby nie rozpoznać, że to leci ktoś inny?! Dziewczyna jęknęła i z trudem zrobiła kilka kroków w kierunku w którym, jak jej się wydawało, spadła jej smoczyca. Pęknięta kostka mocno dawała jej się we znaki, siniaki na całym ciele również nie pomagały, strach był jednak silniejszy. Co, jeśli Błysk coś się stało? Potknęła się o korzeń i upadła, rozcinając sobie kolano o ostry, wystający z ziemi kamień. Krzyknęła z bólu i od razu zakryła sobie usta rękami. Nie może wydawać z siebie żadnych głośnych dźwięków, bo nawet nie wie, czy nie wylądowała przypadkiem na wyspie Łupieżców. Jeśli ktoś ją znajdzie, nie będzie już tak kolorowo. Łupieżcy wypatroszą Błyskawicę, a jej odetną głowę i nabiją na pal, tak jak zrobili to z głowami jej przybranych rodziców. Ona nie może tak skończyć. Nagle w przerwach między drzew mignęła jej czarna sylwetka Nocnej Furii. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie dziwny odgłos, który jednocześnie mógł być westchnieniem ulgi i chisterycznym śmiechem. A więc jej smoczyca żyje i najwyraźniej ma się dobrze! A tak się o nią martwiła! - Błysk! - krzyknęła i zaczęła machać rękami, aby smok ją zauważył. W tej chwili zapomniała nawet o Albrechcie i jego Łupieżcach. - Choć tu do mnie! Mój dzielny, kochany smoczek! Spomiedzy drzew z cichym skrzekiem wybiegła Nocna Furia. Nie była to jednak Błyskawica. Stojący przed nią smok był większy. Dużo większy. Podciągnęła się na wystającym z ziemi korzeniu i spróbowała wstać. Chociaż z bólu łzy cisnęły się jej do oczu, nie zrezygnowała. Wiedziała, że jeśli będzie leżeć, kiedy smok ją zaatakuje, nie ma najmniejszych szans na przeżycie. W chwili kiedy smok ruszył w jej kierunku z postawionymi uszami, delikatnie machając skrzydłami, jakby chciał zerwać się do lotu, jakiś chłopak wbiegł pomiędzy nich. Był dosyć wysoki i szczupły, ubrany w skórzaną zbroję. Miał miły uśmiech, na zielone oczy opadały brązowe kosmyki włosów, a na nosie widniało kilka uroczych piegów. - Ej, Szczerbek, kolego, jak ty się zachowujesz! Spuszczę cię na chwilę z oka i już są jakieś kłopoty - podszedł do smoka i podrapał go pod szyją, aby trochę go uspokoić. Gdy ten stał już spokojnie na miejscu z miną, jakby ktoś właśnie odebrał mu nową zabawkę, chłopak uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do dziewczyny. - Wybacz, zwykle się tak nie zachowuje, nie wiem, co mu odbiło. Nie chciał zrobić ci krzywdy, po prostu jakby coś w twojej osobie go zaciekawiło, może jakiś zapach albo... No nie ważne. - Spoko, nic się nie stało, to też moja wina, bo mogłam nie wrzeszczeć na cały las, więc się nie przejmuj - dziewczyna z uśmiechem wyciągnęła do niego rękę. - Jestem Skipper. - A ja Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci, ale możesz mówić po prostu Czkawka - chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech i uścisnął jej wyciągniętą rękę. - Jeszcze raz przepraszam cię za Szczerbatka, ale zaatakował nas Albrecht Perfidny i straciłem go z oczu, a potem zobaczyłem spadającą do morza Nocną Furię, więc przestraszyłem się, że to on i... Co ci jest? - przerwał, widząc minę dziewczyny, która gwałtownie zbladła i zachwiała się, jakby miała upaść. - Powiedziałem coś nie tak? - Nie, po prostu... - dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech, starając się powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. - Mógłbyś zaprowadzić mnie tam, gdzie ostatni raz widziałeś tamtą Nocną Furię? Proszę, to dla mnie naprawde ważne! - Ej, spokojnie, tam może nawet nie być tej Nocnej Furii, mogło tylko mi się zdawać. A ty w twoim stanie na pewno potrzebujesz pomocy. - Ale ty nic nie rozumiesz! - dziewczyna ze złości aż tupnęła nogą, co było błędem, to tempe pulsowanie w kostce zamieniło się w nieznośne rwanie. - Tam na pewno jest Nocna Furia. Moja Nocna Furia, Błyskawica! #2 - Na pewno nie jesteś stąd, prawda? - Czkawka obrócił się w siodle i zwrócił się do dziewczyny, starając się przekrzyczeć szum wiatru. Latali w chmurach nad oceanem, wypatrując śladów smoka Skipper, Błyskawicy, na Berk i okolicznych wyspach. - Tutaj nie ma już żadnych Nocnych Furii, Szczerbatek był ostatnią! - Wiem, pewnie dlatego Łupieżcy wzięli mnie za ciebie i nas zaatakowali! - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno, odgarniając brązowe włosy z oczu. Wcześniej były one najprawdopodobniej zaplecione w dwa warkocze, teraz jednak były tak poczochrane, że nie dało się tego stwierdzić. - Przepraszam cię za to! - chłopak położył sobie dłoń na karku i uśmiechnął się skrępowany. Było mu niezwykle przykro, że przez niego smokowi dziewczyny coś się stało, wiedział jednak, że to nie jego wina. - Spokojnie, nic się nie stało! Przynajmniej mi, bo jestem ciekawa, w jakim stanie jest Błysk - mruknęła dziewczyna, bardziej do siebie niż do niego, odsuwając się trochę, tak, że teraz nawet go nie obejmowała. - Uważaj, bo spadniesz! - krzyknął, gdy Szczerbatek wykonał gwałtowny zwrot. - Obejmij mnie w pasie i mocno się trzymaj! - Latam na smokach od kiedy tylko skończyłam 3 lata i nie umiałam jeszcze chodzić, raczej wiem, co robić, żeby nie spaść! - odkrzyknęła, uśmiechając się drwiąco, jednak posłusznie przywarła do ciała chłopaka. Pewnie po prostu potrzebowała czyjejś bliskości, w końcu straciła smoka, a on akurat był pod ręką, ale jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało. - Wow! - chłopak szerzej otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia. - Jakim cudem? - Nie wiem dokładnie jak to było, ale mama mówiła, że gdy znalazła mnie na brzegu morza, cały czas ściskałam jajo Nocnej Furii. Na początku trochę się przeraziła i chciała mi je odebrać, jednak kiedy zaczęłam płakać i ugryzłąm ją do krwi w palec pozwoliła mi je zatrzymać. Po jakimś czasie wykluł się malutki śliczny czarny smoczek ze świecącymi oczami, który wszędzie za mną chodził, krok w krok. Nawet ze mną spała! Nazwałam ją Błyskawica, bo w dzień kiedy się wykluwała szalała straszna burza i to było pierwsze, co przyszło mi do głowy. Wiem, trochę głupie imię, ale kiedy je nadawałam miałam dwa latka - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Od tego czasu jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. - To... Słodkie - Czkawka spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem, drapiąc Szczerbatka za uchem. Już rozumiał, dlaczego dziewczyna tak się zamartwiała, kiedy usłyszała, że widział Nocną Furię spadającą do morza. Były ze sobą bardzo zżyte. - Nie martw się, na pewno nic jej się nie stało, a nawet jeśli tak, to Pyskacz da radę jakoś ją uratować - uśmiechnął się i spontanicznie ścisnął obejmującą go w pasie dłoń dziewczyny. - Mam taką nadzieję... Jeśli coś jej się stanie... Z całej rodziny została mi tylko ona - Skipper również ścisnęła jego rękę. Jeśli nawet zdziwiła się jego zachowaniem, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Traktowała go tak, jakby byli przyjaciółmi od dawna, a nie jakby poznali się dosłownie kilka godzin temu, co bardzo mu odpowiadało. Nagle dziewczyna wydała z siebie zduszony krzyk i mocniej ścisnęła dłoń Czkawki, boleśnie wbijając mu paznokcie w skórę. - Myślę, że już wiemy gdzie gdzie zacząć poszukiwania... - szepnęła załamujacym się głosem, pokazując coś między skałami. Chłopak spojrzał we wskazanym przez nią kierunku i musiał przyznać, że zrobiło mu się biało przed oczami. Na plaży przy pod urwiskiem w kałuży krwi leżała Nocna Furia zaplątana w sieć, a z jej boku sterczała ułańska włócznia. Chociaż była ciężko ranna, nadal walczyła, próbując rozerwać sieć i poderwać się do lotu. - Błysk! - Skipper zaczęła wrzeszczeć i płakać, bijąc chłopaka dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści po plecach. - Czkawka, szybko, ląduj! Mój smok tam jest! Ona potrzebuje pomocy! - Skipper, uspokój się, to boli! - chłopak odwrócił się w siodle i spojrzał wilkiem. Gdy to nie poskutkowało, jednym sprawnym ruchem złapał dziewczynę za nadgarstki popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy. Dziewczyna była tak zszokowana, że na chwilę przestała krzyczeć. - Co ty do cholery jasnej robisz? - spojrzała na niego z mordem w oczach, wyrywając mu się i rozmasowując nadgarstki. - Tam na dole wykrwawia się mój smok! Muszę coś zrobić! - Dziewczyno, czy ty serio nic nie rozumiesz? To musi być podstęp! Pewnie znowu pomylili Błyskawicę ze Szczerbatkiem, a teraz czekają, aż po niego wrócę! Wiesz co będzie, gdy dowiedzą się, że mamy dwie Nocne Furie? - To nie wyprowadzajmy ich z błędu - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się chytrze, rozplątując warkocze i związując włosy w wysoki kucyk. - Niby jak masz zamiar to zrobić? - Daj mi swój chełm. - Co? - chłopak cofnął się odruchowo, mocniej ściskając chełm w dłoniach. Podobno był zrobiony z połowy napierśnika jego matki i nie miał specjalnej ochoty się z nim rozstawać. - Proszę. Zaufaj mi. Obiecuję, że zwrócę ci go w takim samym stanie, w jakim mi go dałeś! - spojrzała na niego błagalnie i zrobiła minę smutnego szczeniaczka, cały czas machając długimi rzęsami. Nie dało jej się odmówić. - No dobra - chłopak z lekkim wachaniem nałożył jej na głowę chełm i pomógł upchnąć pod nim długie włosy dziewczyny. - To co masz zamiar teraz robić? - Jak to co? Teraz pora iść się przywitać - Skipper uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko i przełożyła jedną nogę na drugą stronę siodła, tak, że siedziała na smoku bokiem. - Ty masz zamiar tam skoczyć? - Czkawce aż odebrało na moment mowę. Kto jest tak głupi, żeby skakać ze smoka z wysokości ponad 100 metrów? I w dodatku na na skały! - Zabijesz się! - Ajtam ajtam, nie bądź takim pesymistą - uśmiechnęła się i dała mu przyjacielskiego buziaka w policzek. - Już ci mówiłam, umiem latać. A pózniej przechyliła się do przodu i robiąc przy okazji salto w powietrzu, skoczyła w przepaść. #3 Skipper bardzo chciałaby zobaczyć minę Czkawki, gdy tak spadała w dół a wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy. Rozłożyła ręce, a z rękawów jej stroju wysunęła się kawałki materiału, dzięki którym mogła szybować, a nie tylko spadać w dół. Kochała to - ten ryk wiatru, uderzające w twarz powietrze i delikatnie wilgotna mgiełka, która otaczała ją ze wszystkich stron, gdy tak leciała nad oceanem. Już wiele razy ćwiczyła tę sztuczkę, asekurowana przez Błyskawicę, która leciała obok niej i zawsze na końcu ją łapała, nie pozwalając, aby się potłukła. Teraz miała to zrobić sama, bez pomocy smoczycy. Gdy od ziemi dzieliło ją tylko kilkanaście metrów, zwinęła się w kłębek, aby choć trochę trochę zmortyzować uderzenie. Przygryzła dolną wargę i zacisnęła dłonie tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły jej się skórę. Mimo całego skumulowanego w niej strachu i metalicznego smaku krwi w ustach była zdeterminowana. Ziemia zbliżała się z ogromną prędkością. Zacisnęła powieki, najmocniej jak umiała i zaczęła odliczać. 3 sekundy, 2 sekundy, 1 sekunda... BUM! Już drugi raz w ciągu tego dnia walnęła z ogromną prędkością, co raczej nie spodobało się wszystkim znajdującym się na jej ciele siniakom. Spróbowała wstać, jednak pęknięta kostka i zakrwawione kolano jej na to nie pozwoliły. Na domiar złego obtłukła sobie jeszcze łokieć. Odłamała gałąź z pobliskiego drzewa i spróbowała wstać, podpierając się na niej. Tym razem poszło jej o wiele lepiej. Przeklinając siebie za to, że wogóle dupuściła do takiej sytuacji, jakoś dokuśtykała do skały, gdzie leżała ranna Błyskawica. Niestety, nie była sama. Tuż nad nią pochylał się jakiś chłopak, trochę wyższy i starszy od Skipper. Kiedy ją zobaczył, uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i podszedł do niej, delektując się smakiem zwycięstwa. Odwołał nawet straże, przekonany, że dziewczyna w takim stanie nie jest w stanie mu zagrozić. - Proszę, proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy, Czkawka we własnej osobie - uśmiechnął się chytrze, obchodząc ją dookoła i obserwując jej rany. - Widzę, że bez swojego kochanego smoczka już nie radzisz sobie tak dobrze. - Nie jesteś Albrechtem - bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała Skipper, cały czas uparcie wpatrując się w swoje buty. Bała się podnieść wzrok, z obawy, że chłopak rozpozna, że nie jest Czkawką. - Bardziej jego się tutaj spodziewałam, po tym, jak nas zaatakował. - Ależ skąd, mój drogi przyjacielu, nie jestem Albrechtem. Czy już zapomniałeś swojego największego wroga? Chyba musiałeś mocno uderzyć się w głowę, gdy spadałeś z nieba, że teraz już nie pamiętasz Dagura Szalonego! - chłopak złapał ją za podbródek i delikatnie uniósł go do góry, zmuszając ją tym samym, aby spojrzała mu w oczy. - No więc jak to będzie, Czkawko? Oddasz mi swojego smoka po dobroci, abym mógł wypchać jego łeb i nosić na głowie jak hełm? Czy ciebie też mam wcześniej zabić? Dziewczyna zamiast odpowiedzieć po prostu plunęła mu w twarz. Nie wiedziała i raczej wątpiła w to, że Czkawka zrobiłby coś i takiego, jednak nie mogła się powstrzymać. Dagur ryknął i wielkimi łapskami zaczął wycierać sobie jej ślinę z oczu. - Jak śmiesz! Straże! Związać go i zakuć w kajdany! Chcę mieć go żywego, zamkniętego w najciemniejszej celi! Będzie miał piękny widok, na śmierć swojego kochanego smoczka! Około pięciu strażników na raz rzuciło się na nią i związało ją, przy okazji kneblując jej usta. Gdy jeden z nich przypadkowo nadepnął jej na kostkę, dziewczyna krzyknęła i zgięła się w pół, a hełm Czkawki spadł jej z głowy, uwalniając opadające na ramiona pukle brązowych włosów. Dagur, obserwujący całą scenę z niemal znudzoną miną, przyjrzał jej się uważniej, przecierając oczy ze zdumienia. - Ty... Ty nie jesteś Czkawką! Ty nie jesteś nawet chłopcem! Co ty tu robisz! Opowiadaj, szybko! - gdy dziewczyna spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę, od razu się zreflektował. - Och, wybacz, nie możesz mówić... Rozwiązać ją durnie! Czemu wogóle ją związaliście i zakneblowaliście? Czy wydałem taki rozkaz? Rozwiązać natychmiast i posadzić na czymś wygodnym! Gdy będzie mówić, opatrzyć jej rany, podać jedzenia i wody! - Yyy, panie, ale przed chwilą kazałes ją związać, bo napluła ci w twarz - jakiś strażnik podszedł do Dagura, nerwowo drapiąc się po karku. - Przecież zrobiła coś okropnego. Dlaczego teraz mamy traktować ją inaczej niż więźnia? - Bo to kobieta, durniu! Dopóki ja tu dowodzę, kobiety trzeba traktować z należnym im szacunkiem i czcią! No już, ruszać się! #4 Czkawka krążył w chmurach nad brzegiem wyspy, nerwowo obgryzając paznokcie. Już dawno wysłał Straszliwca do Astrid, by zjawiła razem z pozostałymi w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym na południowym krańcu Berk i szukała go w okolicy Pieczary na Plaży, jednak pomoc nie przybywała, a on zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, co Skipper robi i powoli ogarniało go nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że dziewczyna nie ma żadnego planu i po prostu improwizuju. Albo inaczej, miała plan, ale tylko do momentu, gdy skacze ona ze smoka w jego hełmie i kuśtyka prosto w brudne łapy Dagura. Z niepokojem oglądał, gdy dziewczyna podając się za niego rozmawia z wodzem Beskerków, podając się za niego i o mało co nie spadł ze smoka, gdy Skipper, o zgrozo, plunęła mu prosto w twarz. Kiedy dziewczyna została związana, a Dagur patrzył na nią w taki sposób, jakby miał ją zabić albo jeszcze gorzej, Czkawka już miał ochotę strzelić w niego plazmą, a w momencie, gdy dziewczynie spadł chełm a na ramiona spłynęła kaskada kasztanowych włosow, chłopak podjął decyzję - jeśli wsparcie nie zjawi się w przeciągu kilku minut, sam atakuje Dagura i jego armię. Nie chciał, żeby dziewczyna uznała go za tchórza ani tymbardziej nie miał zamiaru narażać jej zdrowia zbyt długim oczekiwaniem. - Hej, jestem, coś się stało? - Astrid, która przed sekundą podleciała do niego na swojej smoczycy, Wichurze, delikatnie położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. - Dostałam Straszliwca z wiadomością, że coś się stało, więc jak najszybciej przyleciałam. Śledzik, Sączysmark i bliźniaki powinni zaraz dotrzeć. - Super, dzięki - Czkawka odetchnął z ulgą, niepewnie kładąc rękę na obejmującej go dłoni dziewczyny. - Potrzebuję waszej pomocy. - Zawsze będziemy przy tobie, jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi - szepnęła mu do ucha, delikatnie przejeżdżając ręką po ramieniu Czkawki. Choć z pewnością nie było to zamierzone, wywołała u niego tym gestem gęsią skórkę. - Ej, czy to Dagur? On na dziewczynę? - Co? - chłopak gwałtownie się od niej odsunął, patrząc z przestrachem na okręt nieprzyjaciela, na którym leżała już związana Błyskawica, popiskując cicho, w próbie przywołania swojej pani. Ta niestety nie mogła jej odpowiedzieć, była zbyt zajęta wrzeszczeniem na Dagura, za "próbę przekazania jej własnych bakterii znajdujących się w jamie ustnej". - Nie, właśnie o to chodzi! On nie ma dziewczyny, a ta, którą chciał pocałować to moja przyjaciółka! Weszła prosto w pułapkę, żeby ratować swojego smoka! - Jakiego znowu smoka? Czkawka, co się z tobą dzieje? Chcesz ryzykować życie nas wszystkich i naszych smoków, tylko dlatego, że Dagur pocałował jakąś dziewczynę? - Astrid spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym chłodem. - Obudź się, przecież nawet jej nie znasz!- Może i poznałem ją dopiero dzisiaj, ale co z tego? Wydawało mi się, że ciebie znam, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem! Ona przynajmniej jest szczera i nie udaje kogoś, kim nie jest, jak co poniektórzy tutaj! - chłopak spojrzał na nią ze złością, a Szczerbatek zaczął nerwowo powarkiwać. - Rób co chcesz, ja nie zostawię człowieka w potrzebie. - Lecisz do niej? Sam jeden? Myślisz, że masz jakiekolwiek szanse z Dagurem w pojedynkę? - Astrid szerzej otworzyła oczy. - Oszalałeś do reszty? - Nie jestem sam, mam Szczerbatka. I tak, lecę do niej. Nie zabronisz mi - Czkawka rzucił jej wyzywające spojrzenie i ruszył w dół, prosto na wroga. - Zaczekaj! Czkawka! Czekaj! - krzyknęła za nim Astrid, jednak ją zignorował. To radosne podniecenie i dziwne uczucie w brzuchu, kiedy była w jego pobliżu, znikło. Teraz czuł tylko smutek. Smutek i nieprzyjemne wrażenie, jakby ktoś pazurami rozorał mu klatkę piersiową i wyrwał serce. #5 - Co. Ty. Na. Miotający. Piorunami. Młot. Thora. Sobie. Wyobrażasz? - Skipper gwałtownie odsunęła się od Dagura i spojrzała na niego ze złością. - To, co właśnie próbowałeś zrobić było ochydne, obrzydliwe i żałosne. - Żałosne? O co ci chodzi! Po prostu chciałem cię pocałować! Czy właśnie nie tego chciałaś, podszywając się pod Czkawkę? Zbliżyć się do mnie? - No i tu właśnie zaczyna się ta żałosna część - dziewczyna z głośnym westchnieniem przewróciła oczami. - Podszywałam się pod Czkawkę, bo potrzebuję dostać tego smoka, a nie ze względu na ciebie. Więc albo teraz mi go grzecznie oddasz, albo sama go sobie zabiorę! - warknęła, przyciskając mu ostrze sztyletu do gardła. Dagur głośno przełknął ślinę. - Ale ja... Moja Nocna Furia... I Czkawka... I... - To co mam zrobić? Oddasz mi ją, czy mam najpierw poderżnąć ci gardło, a potem ją sobie wziąć? - Chwila moment... Powiedziałaś ją, a nie jego... W takim razie... - Skipper mogłaby przysiądz, że nad głową Dagura na moment zapaliła się mała żaróweczka. - A więc są dwie Nocne Furię! Będę mógł je rozmnożyć i stworzyć całą armię Nocnych Furii! - No tego to nie przewidziałam... - mruknęła Skipper, cały czas przyciskając ostrze sztyletu do gardła Dagura, który zdawał się wogóle tego nie zauważać. - Oddaj mi smoka po dobroci, albo...- Albo co? - Dagur uśmiechnął się wrednie, jednym ruchem ręki wyrywając jej sztylet i rzucając go dalego poza zasięg dziewczyny. - Nie masz już broni, twój smok jest ranny. Myślisz, że nagle z nieba zleci Czkawka, który obserwował całe wydarzenie, krążąc nad wyspą na swojej Nocnej Furii i zaatakuje? - Tak - dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu takim samym, wrednym uśmiechem. - Dokładnie tak myślę. Dagur prychnął i chyba chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, jednak dokładnie w tym momencie za jego plecami wybuchła kula plazmy, rzucając go na ziemię. - Witaj Dagurze, miła niespodzianka, prawda? - Czkawka uśmiechnął się ironicznie, zeskakujac na ziemię ze smoka. Ten uśmiech jednak szybko znikł z jego twarzy, zastąpiony przez wyraz zaniepokojenia, gdy podbiegł do dziewczyny i delikatnie wziął ją na ręce. - Nic ci nie jest? - Oprócz urażonej dumy? Chyba nic... - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo, lekko skrępowana. - Nie jestem dla ciebie za ciężka ani nic? - No co ty, nie przejmuj się, w porównaniu z moją przyjaciółką Astrid, jesteś leciutko jak piórko - Czkawka uśmiechnął się i posadził dziewczynę na grzbiecie Szczerbatka, który cicho parsknął, jednak poza tym nie wykazywał żadnych oznak sprzeciwu. - Masz jej pilnować, Szczerbata Mordko, rozumiemy się? Zaprowadź ją prosto do wioski, a potem poleć po Stoika, potrzebujemy jego pomocy, jeśli chcemy uratować Błyskawicę - zwrócił się do smoka, drapiąc go za uchem. - No leć już, na co czekasz! Ja sobie poradzę, ty zaopiekuj się Skipper! #6 Gdy tylko Czkawka upewnił się, że Szczerbatek ze Skipper na grzbiecie polecieli bezpiecznie do wioski, podbiegł do podnoszącego się z ziemi Dagura i przyłożył mu miecz do gardła. - Natychmiast wypuść smoka, albo albo nacisnę odrobinę mocniej, przy okazji odcinając ci głowę, a stedy z łatwością odbiorę ci Błyskawicę - warknął, patrząc z nienawiścią na wodza Beskerków. - I muszę przyznać, że mam na to coraz większą ochotę, biorąc pod uwagę to, co zrobiłeś Skipper! - Ach, a więc tak ma na imię ten piękny lecz niedostępny nordycki kwiat? Imię równie piękne, jak ona sama, a sądząc po twojej minie, tobie zawróciła w głowie tak samo mocno jak mnie, a nawet mocniej, gdyż zdradziła ci swoje imię, które wymawiasz z takim namaszczeniem. No cóż, ze mną niestety nie zdobyła się na taką poufałość - Dagur wystudiowanym gestem otarł niewidzialną łzę. - To takie smutne, że biedne dziewczę zaufało i powierzyło życie swoje i swojego smoka komuś, kto wogóle tego nie docenia. - O czym ty mówisz? - warknął Czkawka przez zaciśnięte zęby i przycisnął miecz tak mocno, że w miejscu, gdzie dotykał on skóry na szyi Dagura, zaczęły spływać drobne strumyczki krwi. - Odesłałem ją bezpiecznie do wioski, nic nie może jej się stać! - No cóż, może fizycznie nie, ale patrząc na nią wiem, że to cierpienie psychiczne może ją zabić.- O co ci niby chodzi? Przecież nic...- Jak sądzisz, jak bardzo cierpi teraz, gdy widzi swoją smoczycę umierającą od zatrutej włóczni, którą moi słudzy wbili jej w bok, a jej chłopak zanim cokolwiek zrobić, jak jej obiecał, stoi i grozi potężnemu wodzowi Beskerków, którego i tak nie zabije, bo jest na to zbyt słaby? Jak bardzo złamie jej to serce? - Ty stary, durny... - Czkawka z dzikim rykiem zamachnął się mieczem, ale Dagura już dawno tam nie było. Zamiast tego pochylał się z nożem nad Błyskawicą, która skrzeczała cicho ze strachu. Czkawka zrozumiał. Dagur po prostu bawił się z nim w okrutną grę, znając wszystkie jego słabości. Wiedział, że wszystko jedno, co by się nie działo, nie będzie w stanie zabić człowieka. - No i co, Czkaweńko? Teraz już nie jesteś taki odważny, co? - Dagur ryknął parszywym śmiechem, wbijając włócznię głębiej w bok rannej smoczycy, która wydała z siebie cichy jęk. - Skoro nie oddasz mi swojej Nocnej Furii, to po co mi ta? Przecież i tak jest całkowicie bezbronna, nie może używać swojej plazmy, więc i tak długo nie pożyje. Chyba zaraz skrócę jej męki, bo nie mogę już patrzeć, na jej piękną właścicielkę pogrążoną w łzach. - O co ci niby cho... Skipper? - Czkawka odwrócił głowę i spojrzał prosto w oczy wkurzonego Szczerbatka. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, dziewczyna siedziała na jego grzbiecie. Jej policzki były jeszcze mokre od łez, jednak oczy płonęły czystą nienawiścią. Po sposobie, w jaki patrzyła na Dagura widać było, że jest zdesperowana i zrobi wszystko aby uratować Smoka. - Co ty tu, do cholery..? Kazałem wam przecież wrócić do wioski! Jesteś ranna! - Hej Czkawko, mi też miło cię widzieć - warknęła, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Potem powolnym ruchem, ze wzrokiem cały czas utkwionyn w potencjalnej ofierze, zdjęła z pleców łuk i nałożyła strzałę na cięciwę. - Uwaga, są trujące. Sparaliżują cię, mogą odebrać kończynę, a w ekstremalnych przypadkach, jeśli trucizna szybko przedostatnie się do krwiobiegu, nawet życie. Chociaż twoje i tak było nic nie warte - wycedziła przez zęby. - Nie odważysz się - wyjąkał wódz Beskerków z udawaną obojętnością w głosie, jednak po jego minie było widać, że jest przerażony. - Nie strzelisz, nie zrobisz tego!- Naprawdę tak sądzisz? Zawsze chciałam mieć głowę wodza wikingów, żeby ją wypchać i nosić na głowie jak chełm - usmiechnęła się na kilka sekund, jednak jej oczy pozostały czujne. - Uwierz mi, Dagurze Szalony czy jak cię tam zwą, w takiej sytuacji nigdy bym nie żartowała. Gdy tylko skończyła mowić, poluźniła palce trzymające cięciwę łuku, a wypuszczona strzała wbiła się w udo chłopaka, powalając go na ziemię. Tak jak zapowiadała, był sparaliżowany. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zawieszone